1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data storage device chassis, a wall therefor, and a data storage device case and clamp mechanism.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As is well known, data storage devices, such as disk drive units, are used to store data. In many applications, plural data storage device are housed in a single chassis and are removable therefrom for maintenance or replacement as and when necessary. In practice, it is desirable to fit as many data storage devices in a single chassis as possible in order to save space. A typical known chassis of standard 19″ rack width and height of 3U (5¼″) may hold 12 or 15 data storage devices at most, the devices being arranged in a regular array.
A number of difficulties arise in the design of a chassis of this type, particularly when trying to accommodate a greater number of data storage devices in a standard volume as space is at a premium and thin chassis walls are therefore required.
First, it is important to ensure that the cases of the data storage devices are held securely in the chassis and particularly in a way that minimises vibration of the data storage device. In the case of disk drive units, it is important to minimise the rotary vibrations that can arise because of the spinning disk.
It is furthermore important to minimise any damage to the chassis or data storage device case that might arise on sliding the data storage device in and out of the chassis. Given that data storage devices are typically housed in metal cases, it is important to ensure that metal flakes or other particles do not scrape off the data storage device case or the chassis because such metallic particles can interfere with the proper operation of the data storage device in use. One known solution to this particular problem is to glue or rivet plastics strips along the metal runners of metal walls that define the bays for the data storage devices in the chassis. Practical problems with this approach include the fact that the plastics strips are often not glued or otherwise fixed in the correct place and that they may become loose and even detached after repeated sliding in and out of the data storage devices. The use of discrete plastics strips also increases the parts count and the gluing or other fixing of the plastics strips adds significantly to the labour costs.
In such a chassis, it is furthermore important to ensure that electromagnetic interference both out of and into the chassis is minimised, not only to meet legal requirements in regard to emissions but also to minimise the possibility of the operation of the data storage devices being affected by stray electromagnetic radiation entering the chassis.